


Blush

by slashko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Complete, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashko/pseuds/slashko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco, sick of Harry making him blush all the time, decides it's Harry's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in some kind of 8th year AU where Snape lives and the horrors of the war weren't so horrible and people are more accepting. It has an earlier years vibe though.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Hungarian translation: http://fanfic.hu/merengo/viewstory.php?sid=122911

Blush

Harry loved making Draco go pink. He loved to see the normally pale skin come alive and burst with colour. Sometimes it didn’t even take much. Just a certain look that hinted at certain things and Draco’s cheeks would _burn_.

He used to have to work hard at it. Back when they were kids, trying to get a rise out of each other. Harry didn’t even realise he was doing it then but every time they had a tussle—fists gripping hair, limbs struggling to hit the other—Harry would look down and see Draco with his face flushed, eyes bright and breathing hard, and Harry would feel like he won. Despite the fact that he was breathing just as heavily.

Now the victory was even sweeter. No longer did he have to resort to insults and jabs, hits and punches. Now he could just hold Draco’s hand in front of his friends. He could just _smile_ at him and the tell-tale blush would spread across pale cheeks like watercolour on canvas. He could kiss Draco’s nose and it was as though the red from his very lips would sink into Draco’s skin like ink. Like he was marking him. And Harry would know that Draco was his.

“I know what you’re doing,” Draco said one day when they were sitting by a tree near the lake.

“Hm?” Harry said, plucking a leaf from Draco’s hair before continuing to play with said hair. The strands were soft and silky as they ran through his fingers. A few third-year girls nearby were giggling at the sight and Harry grinned at the blush that was rising upon Draco’s face. “Picking a leaf out of your hair? How dreadful of me.”

Draco shoved at Harry’s shoulder, causing him to fall onto his back. “You’re doing it on purpose! Making me blush.”

“Why would I do that?”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “The innocent act doesn’t fool me, Potter. Just you wait. I’ll have you.”

 _You already do,_ Harry thought before he rolled over and pushed himself up with his elbows. “Is that a threat, Malfoy?”

Draco sniffed haughtily. “A threat? I’m above such things now”—Harry rolled his eyes—“That was a promise, Potter. No. A guarantee.” He poked Harry in the chest. “I. _Will_. Have. You.”

“Bring it on, Malfoy. Bring it on.”

 

After that, Harry had to work a lot harder to get Draco to blush. He wondered if Draco found some kind of charm to keep his face as pale as it was. Simple looks just didn’t do it anymore. Though he did discover on one occasion that peppering his face with kisses in front of the Great Hall did. Draco managed to get out of his hold, spluttering before he stormed off to the Slytherin table like a grumpy and sunburnt feline.

He didn’t speak to Harry for the rest of the day.

That was when Draco finally brought his A-game on. He started to humiliate Harry in subtle ways. Whether it be sending flocks of admirers his way, leaving Harry to mumble an apology and state that he was already taken—by the person who sent them his way, no less—or by telling anyone who would listen outrageous and untrue facts about him. (“Did you know Potter still sleeps with a lumos?” “Yes, I think Harry would _love_ a Valentine’s telegram. You better send twenty. During class? Even better.”)

He even started doing impressions again, only this time, they were of Harry, _in bed._

“Oh, Draco,” he mock moaned, surrounded by laughing Slytherins. “I need you, please!” His voice carried across the entire hall and students started turning their heads. “Only you can please me the way you do. Oh, you’re brilliant, Draco. The rumours are true; you _are_ a sex god!”

Harry felt his face heat a little but he quickly snorted. “That’s a good impression of yourself, Draco. But I think you got the names a bit mixed up.”

Draco paused and the students nearby cracked up, causing Draco to colour. But Harry couldn’t feel so victorious when he was just as red at this point. It was a tie.

 

Then came the potions lesson.

“Professor!” Draco drawled. “I think Potter knows the answer.” He turned around to smirk at Harry who had just raised his head from where it was resting against his arms upon hearing his name.

“Does he, now?” Professor Snape moved in on Harry. “Well?”

“Er,” Harry said intelligently. “What was the question?”

Snape gave him a long look. “Detention.”

“What?” Harry sat up straighter. “But sir—”

“Is paying attention in class something you're above? I think not. Detention it is, then. Tomorrow. Now, if someone who isn’t so dim-witted can answer…”

Harry let out a harsh breath and glanced to his right. Ron and Hermione were giving him sympathetic looks. Harry looked past them to glare at Draco.

“Thanks for that,” Harry spat on his way out after class.

Draco caught up to him. “I didn’t know he’d do that. I thought he’d just embarrass you a little. Besides, it’s your own fault you weren’t paying attention.”

Harry just kept walking, clenching his fists. Ron and Hermione seemed to have already left them to themselves.

“Come on, you can’t blame me for that.”

Harry kept walking.

“It’s just detention,” Draco sniffed. “I’d think that you’d be rather used to it by now.”

Harry rounded on Draco just as they were about to turn a corner. “It’s not just that, Draco. You keep doing this to me! Just the other day Madam Pomfrey asked if my _bladder problem_ was still troubling me. In front of all the Hufflepuffs!”

“She did? I was hoping she’d do that when I was around! Did you blush, then?”

Harry glared, ignoring the question. “A Ravenclaw girl asked when I wanted her to measure my biceps!”

“Hey that one wasn’t even me,” Draco remarked.

“I’m serious. Please just stop. When I was making you blush… I wasn’t _trying_ to humiliate you. I was just trying to please you. I - well, I thought I did…” He scuffed his foot a little then braced himself to his fullest height. “But if you want me to, then I’ll stop.”

“Stop what?” Draco said in a considering voice.

“You know. Kissing you, holding your hand.” He shrugged, placing his hands inside his pockets like it wasn’t a big deal. Like the idea didn’t pain him the slightest.

“Well I certainly don’t want _that_.”

Harry huffed. “Then what _do_ you want?”

“I just want one up on you, Potter,” he said sweetly, reaching out to pat the side of Harry’s hair. “And you know what? I think I know just the thing.” And with that he took off, leaving Harry calling after him, filled with dread.

 

It was dinnertime in the Great Hall and Harry was nervous about what Draco might do. It didn’t seem like he’d listened to Harry when he said he wanted him to stop. So he warily made his way to the Gryffindor table when someone seized his arm, jolting him backwards.

“Hey - what?” He looked behind him. “Draco, what are you—”

Draco wasn’t wearing a tie, his collar was skewed and he had a resolute look in his eyes. Harry looked down at his arm. Draco held his Slytherin tie with his right hand and proceeded to tie their wrists together. Harry gaped, wondering if Draco was going to act out some kind of role play bondage in front of the whole school.

“Attention, everyone!” Draco managed to get all eyes on them. Harry gulped and tried to tug his way out.

“I want it publicly known that I, Draco Malfoy, have had a huge crush on Harry Potter since the day I met him.” Excited whispers started erupting and Harry stopped in his struggling. “And now that he’s opened his eyes and realised what a total package I am, we stand here together as a couple. So… that’s it. I just want it known that…” He turned to face Harry with a small smile that felt very big to Harry. “I love him.”

Harry, with his hand tied and eyes wide, slowly started to blush. It spread across the tops of his cheeks like liquid to a tissue. And with that great flush of pleasure came a grin so wide it covered most of his face.

“Yes, I did it! You’re blushing!”

Harry rubbed at the back of his neck with his free hand and ducked his head a bit.

“Ha! In your face!” Draco was jumping around happily before Harry grabbed him by the back of his neck and brought him forward.

“Oh, get over it,” Harry said before he brought their mouths together in a kiss.

Draco squeaked before he wrapped his free arm around Harry’s neck and smiled against his lips. They barely even noticed the Great Hall abuzz by the sight.

When they pulled apart, Harry was very pleased to note that Draco’s face was a spectacular pink. He felt a thumb stroke along his palm and looked down. The image of his hand and Draco’s paler one tied together with Draco’s tie had him smiling. He knew that he was probably just as much Draco’s as Draco was his.

 


End file.
